


Sharing a Bed

by xDeaa



Series: Two Lights Juxtaposed [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bed, make your heart explode with cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> They are still in the friend stage.

The two males lay back to back in the bed, only a few inches between them as the bed was quite small. Kagami could not believe the predicament they had gotten into. This was the last time he’d ever agree to go somewhere with Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine. This was only supposed to be a one day visit to Shizuoka, but it had turned into an overnight stay due to a big storm.

The four got a double room in a hotel near the train station, and split up the beds. Kise insisted on sharing with Kuroko, leaving Kagami with Aomine. Sure they were friends now, but he honestly did not want to have to share a bed with the asshole. He’d rather share a bed with Kuroko, someone he wouldn’t have to worry about hogging all the pillows or pushing him out of the bed in the middle of the night.

Kagami was staring right at Kise and Kuroko in their shared bed, Kise snuggled all up against the smaller male. They were already asleep and had been for the last hour. It was him who hadn’t gone to sleep yet. He was surprised Aomine wasn’t snoring up another storm by now.

Just as he was deciding to close his eyes and force himself to fall asleep, he felt a hand quickly grab his underneath the covers. He stilled immediately, not completely registering what happened.

After a few seconds, he whispered, “A-Aomine?”

“Shut up.”

Kagami could practically hear the blush the other male was sporting, could feel the heat emanating from the other’s hand.

He smiled to himself and reached his leg back, hooking it around Aomine’s.

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but he could have sworn Aomine mumbled, “Baka.” But the grip on his hand got tighter and he heard the other male’s breaths become more even.

Kagami was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
